


White Wedding

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets cold feet before she walks down the isle to Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

Everything hurt. She didn’t know why. Maybe because she knew she was making a mistake. Maybe because she was truly in love with her best friend who would take her hand and dance with her and hum the song in her ear as they danced. Maybe because she realized too late that she was in love with Harry and not Ron. Too late. Always too late. And it broke her heart.

“Ginny…I don’t feel well…” Hermione informed her friend, soon to be sister in law, as her stomach grumbled uncomfortably. Ginny glowered at her.

“You’re fine. And you are definitely not going to be sick in this dress, Hermione.” she warned, then sighed and Hermione’s scared expression. “There’s nothing to worry about.” she said, rubbing Hermione’s shoulders. “It’s just pre-wedding jitters, love. Don’t worry! It’ll be fine.” she insisted. Hermione nodded solemnly. Ginny patted her shoulders, satisfied that Hermione wouldn’t be sick, and smiled. “I have some things to take care of downstairs. I’ll come and get you when it’s time.” she said, then gave Hermione’s arm a quick squeeze before leaving Hermione to stare at her reflection.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful white gown with the perfect amount of beading and lace weaving into the dress. From the waist down the dress poofed out gracefully. Mrs. Weasley had her hair tied in an intricate knot, and Fleur had done her make up beautifully. From head to toe, she looked amazing, but she felt fake on the inside.

She did love Ron, of course she did, but not enough to marry him. Not nearly enough. And it wasn’t at all fair to him, especially while she has all of her unresolved feelings for Harry.

She moaned and pulled the veil out of her hair, leaving it on the desk nearest her, then plopped down on Ginny’s bed. She sighed and put her face in her hands, not caring if she messed up her make up.

She jumped when the door opened, then gave the man a small smile when she realized who it was.

“Hey, ‘Mione.” then he frowned, “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked as he crossed the room to kneel in front of her. She touched her hand to her cheek to find that she was indeed crying. She sniffed and wiped the wetness away.

“I-I didn’t notice I was crying.” she said stupidly. Harry laughed, concern clear in his eyes as he reached up and wiped away a tear.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” he asked. Hermione stared into his eyes as she chewed on her lip. And then she blurted it out.

“This entire wedding is a mistake. I’m not in love with Ron like I should be. I care about him of course, but I don’t think I’m in love with him anymore. And I’m scared that if I tell the Weasley’s they’ll hate me and disown me because they’re all excited and happy and I’m here feeling like I’m going to throw up.” she said in practically one breath. She took a really deep breath, closing her eyes, then opened them to look into his electric green eyes. “And you want to know the worst part?” she asked, then continued without waiting for him to answer. “I’m in love with you.” she said, “I always have, and I always will.” she paused. “And that scares me more then anything.”

Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other, noticing how close they were, when her door opened again. Ginny walked in smiling, but when she saw Harry her smile faltered. “What are you doing in here? You shouldn’t be in here!” then she looked at Hermione, “And what are you doing?! You’re wrinkling your gown.” she said as she approached Hermione.

Harry stood up and backed away a bit so Ginny could fuss over Hermione, shocked. He barely had time to think things through until Ginny was telling Harry and Hermione to wait until the traditional music announcing him walking her down the isle, just like they practiced.

Once they were alone he realized that everything she said applied to him in every single way. He looked at her. “Hermione?”

She looked up, “Yes?” she asked breathlessly, her tears still in her eyes. If you were just an onlooker, they would be tears of joy or anxiety. Only Harry saw the fear behind her deep brown orbs.

“I love you too.” he whispered. Her eyes widened and she let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. She let out a cry and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

“Oh, Harry.” she whispered, letting a few tears slip away again. She pulled away again and touched her palm to his cheek. “Then what are we doing here?”

And then the music started.


End file.
